gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Kyoto Driving Park - Yamagiwa
|length = |type = Original Circuit |roadway = Tarmac |turns = 15 |games = Gran Turismo Sport }} The Yamagiwa circuit is a fictional circuit that appears in Gran Turismo Sport. It is a 3 mile circuit set in a driving park in Kyoto, Japan. The track is notable for its numerous turns of varying radii. The radius for each turn is marked at the corner entry on the track itself. The circuit itself is mostly high speed, but does contain moments of complexity, such as the ascending S-bends in the first sector. This track can be raced on at Dawn, Morning, Daytime, Noon, Afternoon, Evening, Sunset or Dusk. Events Driving School *Lesson 4: Using brakes to stop: Basic operation **'Gold': 6.900 **'Silver': 7.200 **'Bronze':7.500 *Lesson 5: Using brakes to stop: 100m **'Gold': 9.800 **'Silver': 10.000 **'Bronze': 10.600 *Lesson 6: Using brakes to stop: 200m **'Gold': 14.000 **'Silver': 14.400 **'Bronze': 14.900 *Lesson 7: Using brakes to stop: High powered cars **'Gold': 10.100 **'Silver': 10.300 **'Bronze': 10.800 *Lesson 8: Speed control in corners: 2 **'Gold': 12.150 **'Silver': 12.500 **'Bronze': 13.000 *Lesson 20: Cornering in an S-curve: 1 **'Gold': 13.900 **'Silver': 14.300 **'Bronze': 14.900 *Lesson 22: Hairpin corner: 1 **'Gold': 14.200 **'Silver': 14.630 **'Bronze': 15.200 *Lesson 26: What is oversteer? **'Gold': 12.050 **'Silver': 12.400 **'Bronze': 12.870 *Lesson 47: Try drifting **'Gold': 2,000 **'Silver': 1,500 **'Bronze': 800 GT League *FF Challenge; Race 2 - 3 laps *FR Challenge (reverse); Race 3 - 2 laps *FR Challenge +; Race 1 - 5 laps *MR Challenge; Race 4 - 6 laps *Red Bull X- Junior Series (reverse); Race 5 - 5 laps *J-Sports Meeting; Race 5 - 5 laps *Supra Legend (reverse); Race 5 - 5 laps Mission Challenge *6-4: Kyoto Driving Park Yamagiwa 2 lap battle **Race; McLaren Ultimate VGT (Gr.1) ***Take part in a Gr.1 class race staged at the Driving Park! Raise your position from last place towards victory. ****'Gold': 1st ****'Silver': 3rd ****'Bronze': 6th Layout & Sectors Sector 1 For the long first turn, apply the brakes lightly around where you pass the 50m sign. Keep slightly to the inner side of the track, and go around at partial throttle. Gradually open the throttle from mid corner, and get on the apex at the latter half of the turn. From turns 2 to 5 is a series of high speed S-bends that can be cleared flat out. The steering timing is important here, as the wrong rhythm will not allow you to make the turns. Make sure you are not too late on the steering wheel. Don't be afraid to lift if you think your rhythm is out even slightly. Sector 2 Sector 2 consists entirely of turn 6 - a long sweeping high speed left. As you approach, reduce speed while gradually moving towards the inside. Be wary that the turn and braking zone is descending slightly, so take care not to get caught out by the turns shape. The exit is slightly tight, so you want to get on the apex late into the corner. Exit and turn gently around turn 7. Sector 3 Get on the right side of the corner as you accelerate, and once you are down the hill, there is an S-bend. At turn 8, the entry into the S-bend, brake using the markerboard as your guide, and turn tight around the corner. Clip the peaks of both turns 9 and 10 to drive through them in a straight line. Minimize the angle of your steering so that you can pick up speed and continue to accelerate. For turn 12, the hairpin corner, take a basic out-in-out line. Be careful on the throttle here, as being too rough on the pedal can disrupt the balance of the car. Upon exiting, switch from the right side to the left side of the track. Sector 4 As you descend down a hill, you will come up on another S-bend at the bottom. The braking here will be important. Upon reaching the inside on turn 13, at the entry of the S, start braking, and turn back for turn 14. You will be prone to understeer, so be careful not to give it too much throttle, making sure that the car changes direction properly. Turn 15 has an uneven surface and wraps around, making it difficult to gain traction. This has a tendency to produce large variations in exit speed. Turn in while loosening the brakes, and even after you pass the apex, remain at partial throttle and keep to the inside. Once you see the marshal's post in front of you, start accelerating. Replay Demo See Also *Kyoto Driving Park - Miyabi *Kyoto Driving Park - Yamagiwa + Miyabi Category:GT Sport Circuits Category:Original Circuits Category:Fictional Circuits Category:Japanese Circuits